


Street Fight

by StarRoseColors



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: BAMF Goldie O'Gilt, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: In her beginner days, sometimes Goldie made bad deals.Which led to scenes like this
Kudos: 7





	Street Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

It’s a few years since she left Dawson. Goldie hasn’t learned the full ins-and-outs of the con, so she makes bad deals. Like now. In a dark alley, with three huge goons.

One of them has blood on his knuckles. Her blood.

She licks her lip, tasting the copper streaming from where he hit her. Goldie wipes the wound with her fist, feeling a fresh trickle replace it soon. Then she aims a grin at them: with her hair coming undone, blood dripping down her face, and grinning like a madwoman.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take fic prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
